


UN HETERO EBRIO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Beer, Begging, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, Large Cock, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Partying, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADALuego de una fiesta, Scott y Liam se encienden en una habitacion en donde esta su amigo Liam, quien mira como ambos chicos comienzan a pasarse la raya.¿Se unirá Liam?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Han pasado solo tres meses desde que la manada había descubierto la identidad del benefactor. Y mucho había cambiado desde entonces. Malia había desaparecido con Peter ¿Quién sabe dónde?, dejando Stiles devastado ya que no la podría salvar de sí misma, y Kira se había trasladado de vuelta a Nueva York debido a la pérdida de su madre, dejando a Scott triste que las cosas no podrían haber funcionado. Lidia trataba de enfocarse en sus funciones como Banshee mientras que Liam era el único que había quedado alrededor.

Scott y Stiles se sentían solos y Liam estaba allí, manteniéndolos unidos. De hecho, Liam fue quien realmente hizo que ellos se unieran más. Él había visto las miradas persistentes de Scott hacia su mejor amigo Stiles, desde hace un mes, y comenzó un plan sencillo para unir a sus dos mejores amigos. Obvio que no iba a ser tan difícil, pero algo debía hacer No se esforzó demasiado, ya que la idea le llego como agua cristalina a su mente. Utilizó la cosa más poderosa de que dispone.

Una botella de vodka y un poco de porno gay.

Un mes más tarde y los dos mejores amigos estaban saliendo, y Liam no podrían haber estado más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ahora los tres de ellos estaban aquí.

Pero tal vez de pie no era la palabra correcta para utilizar en el momento teniendo en cuenta que estaban todos borrachos y apenas capaces de mantenerse de pies sin apoyarse el uno del otro. Estaban tratando de hacer silencio mientras pasaban a través de la puerta de la casa de Scott, a pesar de que no tenían que hacer silencio ya Melissa McCall estaba trabajando otro turno de noche.

Scott y Stiles presionado a lado de Liam, tratando de evitar caer mientras se aferraban a Liam, que con fuerza los llevo arrastrando a la habitación. El más joven de los tres fue quien más borracho estaba por sobre los otros dos, asumiendo que su edad y falta de experiencia lo hacían perder el control al poner su pico en la botella.

Finalmente ingresaron al cuarto en donde Stiles y Scott tiraron en la cama Liam, cayendo otra vez en el proceso para terminar en un lío con sus extremidades agitándose en el suelo. Liam parecía estar dormido, mientras que los otros se estaban riendo como niñas de escuela en la alfombra.

Stiles reclino la cabeza de su posición actual para comprobar si Liam estaba inconsciente. Cuando llegó la confirmación, extendió la mano y tiró de Scott más cerca de la parte posterior de la cabeza. Habían estado coqueteando descaradamente en casa de Lidia y emborrachándose ya que el alcohol esa noche era gratis.

A Scott aún se le hacía raro coquetear en público y mucho más ante tanos desconocidos invitados de la fiesta. Claro, él y Stiles ya habían coqueteado casualmente durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero nunca de esta manera. Scott aún se sentía un poco raro por la forma en la gente reaccionaría al ver que él y Stiles actúan románticamente, tomándose de la mano y tocándose el trasero de vez en cuando. Habían compartido pequeños toques y algún beso de vez en cuando en la mejilla en público, pero nada más importante.

Pero eso había cambiado rápidamente en la fiesta de Lidia.

Especialmente con las cantidades de alcohol que se consumen y lo sucio que se ve Stiles había estado excitando de Scott durante toda la noche.

Cada vez Scott se ponía más encendido mientras la noche avanzaba. Este, había lamido discretamente oreja y susurró la sugerencia de ─volver a casa para algunos─ Stiles sabía a lo que se refería. Stiles se había acordado de forma rápida y que había hecho una despedida precipitada, sólo para ser detenido por un severo borracho Liam.


	2. Bueno, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Liam claramente había estado tratando de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol después de ser abandonado por su novia más reciente a principios de esa semana. En serio, el niño era sólo un estudiante de primer año y parecía tener niñas a su izquierda y derecha. Pero esta última parecía haber golpeado Liam más duro que el resto. Tal vez ella era la chica a la que no quería simplemente para acostarse.   
No había manera de que dejaran a Liam abandonado y mucho peor en ese estado en el que el menor se encontraba. Así Scott y Stiles lo llevaron con ellos con la esperanza de buscarle un rincón y dejarlo dormir un poco, mientras ellos iban en busca de actividades más interesantes.   
Pronto estaban demasiado distraídos para recordar que su amigo estaba en la cama justo por encima de ellos.   
Los besos se hicieron más y más calientes. Descuidados, besos de boca abierta, mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban con avidez una sobre la otra, y las manos comenzaron a vagar por sus cuerpos. Scott había subido hasta la parte superior de su novio y estaba ocupado dejando una marca en el cuello cuando escuchó un gemido que salía de su cama.   
Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Liam mirarlos con los ojos y la boca abierta.   
─Uh, Liam. Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Uhm, Olvidamos que estabas aquí por un segundo─. Scott sonrió con timidez, mirando a su novio y con la esperanza distraerse esperando que su erección no fuera demasiado visible en sus pantalones vaqueros. También tenía la esperanza de que sus mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza no fueran perceptibles. Stiles luego se levantó para sentarse a su lado.   
─No, está bien. No se detengan por mí, quiero decir...Eh, bueno, es su sala estas en todo tu derecho. Pueden hacer lo que quieran─.   
Liam bajó la cabeza y visiblemente tragó, antes de mirar hacia arriba, la curiosidad le había llegado. ─¿Qué hay, eh, cómo es? Besar a un chico que me refiero─. Le preguntó a Scott. Las palabras solo corrieron por su boca ya que ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.  
Tanto Scott y Stiles lo miraron asombrados, sin saber qué decir, y luego se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro.   
Stiles de repente apareció con una sonrisa descarada a Scott, sabiendo que Scott tenía una debilidad por el pequeño Liam.   
En las pocas semanas que habían estado saliendo, habían conversado de diversos temas sexuales incluyendo fantasías y cosas sucias que les gustaría hacer en el dormitorio. La fantasía de Scott era tener sexo con Stiles, mientras Liam los observaba  
Una fantasía muy particular, recordó Stiles explícitamente, ya que fue Scott quien le había hablado de la fantasía en la que Liam los veía mientras estos tenían relaciones sexuales. Y Stiles había tratado de sacarse ese pensamiento en más de una ocasión.   
Stiles lanzó su novio un guiño antes de pasar a Liam, ─Bueno, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?   
─¿Esperar lo? ¡No! Olvida lo que he dicho.   
─¡No! No seas tonto. Es normal, ya sabes, eres muy curioso. Sobre todo si sabes lo que vamos a hacer frente a ti. Apuesto a que has estado pensando en ello. Besándolo. Es decir, míralo, él es precioso, ¿verdad? ─Stiles le dijo a Liam sentándose junto a él y refiriéndose a Scott.   
Scott se trasladó junto con él, colocándose frente su novio y Stiles le acarició la el cabello con sus manos.   
─Es un buen besadoR ¿sabes? Excelente acción con la lengua. ─Stiles sonrió mientras a Scott frunció los labios.   
Liam volvió a tragar saliva, sus ojos fijos en la boca de Scott. Scott se humedeció los labios y observó como las pupilas de Liam se dilatan aún más. Se acercó a Liam hasta que sólo estaba a pulgadas de distancia de él, acercándose más tentativamente, lanzando una mirada a Stiles, preguntando sin palabras para su aprobación.   
Stiles se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.   
La respiración de Liam se aceleró y se lamió los labios, subconscientemente ganas de lo que estaba por venir.


	3. ¿Te gustaría ser besado por mi ahora?

Scott cerró la última distancia entre ellos y puso sus labios sobre los de Liam.   
Tirando un poco hacia atrás, vio a Liam había cerrado los ojos, pero los abre de nuevo para mirarlo, lleno de deseo y de necesidad. Scott sintió una sonrisa en la boca de Liam y se sumergió de nuevo, dejando que su lengua se deslizara sobre el labio inferior de Liam. Liam inmediatamente le concede el acceso y estaban besándolo apasionadamente.   
Ambos se retiraron por tan sólo unos segundos, pero incluso antes de que Scott pudiera recuperar el aliento, Liam le había agarrado por el borde de su camisa y ataco su boca con un beso lleno de lujuria. No se esperaban que Liam fuera tan curioso hasta este momento.  
Scott estaba disfrutando el beso, pero la cara lisa y afeitada de Liam le recordaba que Stiles también estaba presente. Su novio puede que no tenga una cara llena de vello pero tenía algo que lo volvía loco: sus lunares.  
Rompiendo el beso, Scott volvió a mirar a Stiles, y al verlo sentado en la parte inferior de la cama se levanta y le acaricia ligeramente la erección a través de sus vaqueros oscuros, y Scott asintió con la cabeza.   
─A disfrutar del espectáculo, Stiles─ pidió a Scott.   
─Sí─, respondió Stiles, su voz llena de lujuria.   
─Estoy teniendo toda la diversión. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?   
Stiles sonrió ampliamente. ─¿Sabes qué, Scott? No me importa si lo hago.   
Scott se volvió a mirar a Liam, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, mirando ligeramente aturdido, y tocando ligeramente los labios carnosos con los dedos. Miró hacia arriba cuando Stiles se arrastró hasta la cama hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
─Entonces, ¿qué te pareció ser besado por un chico, Liam? Scott es un gran besador, ¿Verdad?─ Scott echó hacia atrás y disfrutó del espectáculo como Stiles siguió hablando con Liam, acariciando ligeramente su pierna moviéndose más cerca del menor. A Scott le encantaba cuando Stiles se ponía en modo de ─seducción.   
Liam asintió. No es realmente capaz de encontrar las palabras para describir otros labios masculinos sobre los suyos.   
─Sí, sé que es. Todo el hambre y devorar. Toda la pasión, ¿verdad? He querido sus labios sobre los míos durante años─ Stiles se humedeció los labios, su cara ahora sólo pulgadas de distancia de la de Liam. ─¿Te gustaría ser besado por mi ahora? ¿Te gustaría ver más?─  
Liam estaba asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo Stiles estaba diciendo y completamente enfocado en la boca de Stiles.   
Scott sonrió de oreja a oreja, moviendo la cabeza. No podía creer que su novio actuar tan caliente con otro chico.   
Stiles se acercó aún más y siguió murmurando hasta llegar a la boca de Liam. Allí comenzó a dejar pequeños besos rápidos, contra los labios de Liam, sin darle el tiempo para responder. Liam dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y Stiles utilizar esa oportunidad para meter su lengua dentro.   
Scott dejó que su mano viajar sobre su pecho, acariciando sus pezones erectos a través de su camisa, y a continuación más allá de su abdomen, hasta que llegó el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros sin tanto esfuerzo. Aparto los ojos de su novio besando con pasión a Liam, y comenzó a acariciar su pene a través de los pantalones, llegando incluso a estar más excitado mientras los segundos pasaban.   
Liam tenía la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, dejando que sus dedos jugaran en la cabellera de Stiles mientras saboreaba el placer de su boca con la lengua. Stiles había conseguido desabrochar la camisa gris de Liam mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas explorando un terreno desconocido: el cuerpo de otro chico. Stiles siguió con los dedos el contorno de los abdominales de Liam y luego los arrastro hacia arriba y hacia abajo del pecho lampiño.


	4. Desnudos

A diferencia de Liam, Scott era un poco más peludo en el pecho y mucho más peludo dentro de sus bóxers, por lo Stiles estaba contento de un cambio de piel al que no estaba acostumbrado y se sentía cómodo. Pero cuando Stiles empezó a besar su camino por el cuello de Liam, hacia sus pezones, Scott decidió intervenir y reclamar lo que era suyo.   
Tomo la camisa de Stiles y Scott tiró de él alejándolo de Liam.   
Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que descansaba sobre el pecho de Scott y se volvió hacia él.   
─No me diga que he conseguido que te pongas celoso─ Rió Stiles.   
─Te sientes un poco descuidado, más bien.─   
Scott puso la mano en la polla de Stiles por sobre la tela oscura de los vaqueros. Scott luego tomó la barbilla de Stiles en su mano y le dio un beso duro sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Liam. Stiles gimió y se dio la vuelta, empujando a Scott en la cama, acostándose por encima de él.   
Los besos pronto se encontraban fuera de control y se quitaban las ropas el uno al otro.   
Stiles levantó la camisa de Scott sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a besar su camino por el pecho bronceado muscular, tomándose su tiempo a prodigar pezones de Scott con atención. Los chupó y le dio pequeños mordiscos con los dientes, causando que Scott arqueara la espalda de la cama.   
Stiles era muy consciente de lo sensible que eran sus pezones y que realmente no necesitaba un estímulo adicional en este momento. Él sabía a Scott ya estaba al borde de romperse. Stiles se desvaneció al final y después de sumergir su lengua en el ombligo de Scott, siguió el rastro del tesoro lleno de vellos desde su ombligo hasta que llegó al borde de sus pantalones.   
Mientras que Stiles le estaba bajando la cremallera, Scott volvió la cabeza para ver a Liam observándolos.   
Estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, obviamente disfrutando del espectáculo, ya que fue evidente por la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos.   
Stiles había sacado la polla dura de Scott de sus calzoncillos y se levantó un poco antes de sacarse el resto de la ropa.   
Scott miró hacia abajo y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba a su novio rápidamente desnudarse. No le importaba ya que lo había visto desnudo muchas veces antes. El cuerpo de Stiles es perfecto muy pálido, apenas marcado y con lunares.   
Stiles subió de nuevo en la cama y empujó las piernas de Scott abierta con las rodillas, acomodándose entre ellos.   
Le tomó la polla a Scott y comenzó a bombearla en su puño, dejando que su otra mano hiciera círculos por debajo de las bolas de Scott para hacer cosquillas en su entrada. Scott acababa de ponerse a sí mismo de nuevo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y disfrutar de suaves movimientos que solo su novio solo sabía darle.   
Antes de que supiera qué lo golpeó, sintió una cálida humedad que rodea su pene.   
Stiles le estaba chupando el pene mejor de lo que nunca había hecho antes. Debe haber sido la situación actual en la que se encontraban, haciendo un gran espectáculo para su joven invitado. Incluso si lo estaban dejando un poco olvidado. Scott estaba disfrutando de su mamada demasiado como para preocuparse Liam en estos momentos.   
Pero muy pronto, Scott sintió la sensación de como un dedo entró en él lentamente deslizándose por su íntimo canal. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que el dedo estaba un poco frío y húmedo, obviamente por el lubricante.   
Stiles era tan astuto. Él debe haber tenido algún frasco con lubricante en sus bolsillos. Seguramente siempre lo cargaba con él.  
Un segundo dedo pronto se unió a la primera y Scott pasó las manos por el cabello de su novio. Stiles alejo la boca de su pene por miedo de que se corriera antes de que incluso llegaran a la parte buena. Cuando Scott se había calmado un poco, introdujo en un tercer dedo y comenzó a prepararlo seriamente por algo más grande, un movimiento y un fuerte gemido llamó su atención de nuevo a Liam.   
Liam había deshecho de sus pantalones cortos y fue tirando de su polla fuera de sus bóxers azules.


	5. Y eso que soy muy hetero.

Scott se humedeció los labios. Había mirado el pene de Liam antes en el vestuario, pero nunca había visto tan bellamente erguido como en ese momento. Liam escupió en su mano y comenzó a masturbarse, manteniendo sus ojos en el show privado en frente de él.  
Scott volvió a mirar a Stiles cuando sintió que los dedos se retiraban y vio como Stiles escupía sobre su propio pene.  
Stiles, acomodo a Scott para que Liam tuviera una visión completa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se alineó y miró a su novio fijamente a los ojos, dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza cuestionado en la dirección de Liam, en silencio preguntándole si estaba bien para hacer esto delante de su amigo.  
Scott echó otro vistazo a Liam, sentado en su cama con su pene que sobresalía de sus pantalones cortos, paseándose ante él. Scott le devolvió la Stiles y asintió. Además, estaba demasiado encendido; no había manera de parar ahora.  
Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó sus muslos y poco a poco se abrió paso entre las nalgas del moreno. Habían hecho esto unas cuantas veces, pero aun así no quería hacerle daño. Una vez que se encuentro totalmente en el interior, Scott echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo contener su grito despertado.  
Stiles comenzó moverse lentamente de su novio, provocando un ocasional susurro ─cógeme fuerte─ de él. Él sabía que esos sonidos calentaban más a Stiles. Scott nunca dejaría de hacerlos. Desde cuando lo hicieron por primera vez hace años, hasta ahora Scott todavía sigue haciendo los mismos sonidos. Incluso ahora, mientras era sometido a las pollas duro por la polla de Stiles. Siempre se mantuvo igual. Stiles los amaba.  
De su lado podía oír Liam tomar una respiración profunda. Scott le devolvió la mirada, sonrió y le tendió la mano, un gesto para que a Liam se acercara.  
Liam se arrastró hacia la pareja y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, todavía acariciando su polla. Scott lo agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza, tirando de él para un beso. Sus lenguas estaban luchando por el dominio y en un momento Liam puso su mano sobre el pecho de Scott y comenzó a divertirse con sus pezones hasta que estaban erectos. Aquello ponía a Scott muy salvaje.  
─! Joder, eso es tan caliente!─ Gimió Stiles.  
─Y eso que soy muy hetero.─ Liam logró decir entre besos.  
Stiles todavía latía dentro de Scott, pero se inclinó más y tiró de Liam por su camisa abierta. Instintivamente, Liam llevó una de sus manos y la colocó detrás de la cabeza de Stiles y mantuvo la otra presionando y tocando el suave pezón de Scott. Scott observó cómo la pareja comenzó a besarse furiosamente entre sí. Incluso podía ver su lengua deslizándose en la boca del otro con la brillante saliva recorrer sus labios.  
Scott podría decir que Liam estaba disfrutando, porque le retiró la mano de pezón para vagar por el pecho de Stiles.  
Stiles se había ralentizado sus movimientos en el interior de Scott para poder besar mejor Liam, pero Scott no estaba tan concentrado en como Stiles lo follaba, sino que solo estaba concentrado en ver como su novio besaba al joven Liam. Se acercó un poco y empujó a un lado a Liam, por lo que ahora era su turno de besar a Stiles.  
Agarro a Stiles por la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio un beso con avidez empeñándose en chupar la lengua de su amado novio mientras este al mismo tiempo que aprieta los músculos de su culo proporcionándole más placer a Stiles.  
Stiles gimió en su boca y comenzó a moverse más fuerte.  
Scott podría sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca, por eso mejor cambio de posición para hacer que el pene de Stiles choque con su próstata y le envié corrientes eléctrica a todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Stiles levantó las piernas de Scott sobre sus hombros y comenzó a meter su pene duro y rápido, golpeando esa zona que tanto placer le daba una y otra vez.  
Scott giró la cabeza para mirar a Liam.  
Liam estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, pero esta vez se había retirado sus pantalones cortos hasta los tobillos y machacaba su pene con furia, sin apartar los ojos de como Stiles se la clavaba a Scott. Su mano libre acariciaba su propio pecho, prestando atención a sus pezones erectos que los había humedecido con su propia saliva. 


	6. Jugos

Scott miro la escena magnifica y se imaginó acariciándole el pene a Liam. La fantasía junto con la sensación de Stiles golpeando contra él, fue demasiado.   
─Oh mierda. Mierda. A la mierda─ Scott gritó y su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos.  
Scott comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza y Stiles salió del estrecho ano de Scott y comenzaron a masturbarse juntos, para luego disparar su carga caliente y blanca sobre el pecho de Scott, cubriéndolo de esperma, y mezclando sus jugos dulces juntos.   
─Maldita sea, Scott─, fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas a los pocos segundos por Stiles.  
Mientras Scott trataba de recuperarse del intenso orgasmo cerro los ojos unos segundos mientras tomaba fuertes reparaciones. Pensó que Stiles estaría haciendo lo mismo pero Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado viendo Liam masturbarse. Scott lo miró justo a tiempo para ver los ojos de Liam para luego llenar su pecho y mano de su propio semen.   
Stiles se derrumbó en la cama y tiró de Liam para en un beso apasionado.   
Después de unos minutos de Scott empezó a sentir sueño, y Stiles salió de la cama, se puso los calzoncillos y se fue a buscar una toalla.   
Regresó del baño unos minutos más tarde y limpiar su desorden del pecho de Scott y arrojó la toalla al suelo, sin molestarse con Liam ya que parecía desmayado y mucho menor que antes. Stiles se arrastró a lo largo de Scott y le dio un beso rápido.   
─Debemos encontrar una mejor posición para dormir si no queremos tener dolores en la espalda mañana por la mañana.─   
─Mi culo va a ser dolor, créeme─. Scott se rió, y Stiles le chocó los cinco.   
Scott sonrió. ─Bien, bien, pero hay algo que realmente quiero hacer en primer lugar.─   
Stiles lo miró con una pregunta en sus ojos, pero Scott estaba tan concentrado en otra cosa. Este se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Liam y lamió el semen casi de los abdominales del menor. Y asegurándole a Stiles mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta chasqueó los labios. ─Mmm, delicioso.─   
Stiles lo miro con dudas, pero al final la curiosidad le pudo y se inclinó para lamer un blanco camino de espesa esperma del abdomen de Liam, para comprobar si era tan delicioso como decía Scott o solo por simple morbo y curiosidad.  
Los ojos de Scott se abrieron.  
No podía creer lo mucho que le enciende de nuevo, ver a su novio lamer el semen de los cuerpos de otros chicos. Stiles se acercó a él y le dio un beso, dejando que su lengua se deslizara una sobre la, compartiendo el sabor de su joven amigo.   
La noche finalmente se encontró con ellos y estaban demasiado cansados como para no dormir pronto. En menos de 5 minutos Stiles abrazaba a Scott y Scott a Liam.   
En cuestión de minutos, estaban dormidos, ninguno de ellos sabiendo lo que iba a venir en los días siguientes.

FIN


End file.
